Ushishimada
'''Ushishimada '''is one of the CrossEyes Officers. Childhood friend of the other Officers. Is liked by the landlady. * Appearance Ushishimada is a short plump man with a bald head and a wispy black beard and moustache. He has the trademark black crosses over his eyes. He also has a bit of a bump on the top of his noggin. Ushishimada wears a jacket lined with spotted fur, and underneath it he usually wears a football jersey with the number 55 on it. Personality Ushishimada is very brash, he is not afraid to express how he feels. Likes to yell and is known to be pretty goofy at times, too. Quite proud of his super human strength, because of this he chooses to fight with his fists rather than a knife, like all the other Top Officers. Ushishimada also deeply cares about his friends, even going so far as to sell himself to the Landlady so his comrades would have a place to live. Even when he gets into a fight with one of them, he will later apologize and try to make patch things up. Despite his boldness, Ushishimada is prone to freeze up during really scary times, as seen at the beginning of the Cross-Eye's fight against En's cleaners History Past Like the rest of the Top Officers, Ushishimada lived in the streets during his childhood, stealing food in order to survive with his friends, until the fateful night when they were caught by adults and throw to Hole to die by the Rain effects. Kai saved them and killed the sorcerers to use their Door to reach the Magic User realm, like the rest of the kids, Ushishimada tagged with him, idolizing Kai and becoming a founder member of The Cross-Eyes. With The Boss disappearance he started to live a poor life with his friends in a rented house, trying to make money in any possible way, waiting for his return. Present Presented along with the rest of his friends in the rented house in Berith, were Risu went in order to find answers about the one who killed him, Ushishimada was sit in the dark along the rest, collecting and preparing paper to change it for toilet paper once the recycler come to town. Once Dokuga told them that Risu was just a thief (actually looking for information around the house) all the members subdue him and imprisoned him in a room, during the struggle, the landlady came for the money they owe her for the last 5 months of rent, not having anything, Ushishimada made the ultimate sacrifice, selling himself to the landlady in exchange of the rights of the land and the house (the landlady was really infatuated with him for a long time), just when they were going, one of Risu's stakes, trowed during his fight with Dokuga impaled the head of the landlady, killing her instanlty, while the other Cross-Eyes were celebrating their newly owned home and the fact that Ushishimada will stay with them, the bald Cross-Eye was really disturbed about everything that just happen, annoyed by all the cheering of his friends. Even with the celebration of his new home, they had to do something about the Landlady's body, so they had to go to her Mansion, Ushishimada was quite pissed about how unfair is his world because there are so many rich people just because their Magic while looking at the mansion and its security system. He bended the bars of the mansion to enter in. Inside the Landlady's home, he found a huge picture of himself hanging in the living room, felling a little bad of how things turned out and recognizing how much the Landlady liked him, his friends told him to not think about that. He helped to improvise a staged death in order to leave the body in the mansion, after some fruitless attempts, they ended up hanging the body from the second floor, after the rope they used broke and the absurdly heavy body of the Landlady fell over Dokuga, the bald Cross-Eye expressed his amaze of how abnormally strong Dokuga is by holding around 300kg. on his shoulders. Like all the other officers he ended working in the Berith Onsen to earn some money, using his Cow shape mask, he was lamenting along with Ton to not be able to eat any food in the kitchen. With the onsen destroyed and scared of En (believing he came for them) the officers ran for their lives to a wheat field, where all of them told stories about their individual moments with The Boss: Ushishimada recalls one time when he and The Boss where surrounded by ten Magic Users prepared to kill them. The Boss, without use any magic, quickly as a blink of an eye, dispatched every single one of them just with his bayonet knives. Trivia * "Ushi" means cow, which is the animal he is based off of. His mask is seen only once, but it is that of a bull with three eyes. * Wants the crosseyes gang to prosper * Wants to scare the hell out of the elite magic users * Wants too see what it's like to live in luxury * He is one of the strongest characters in the series, only surpassed by Noi Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cross-Eyes Category:Magic-User Category:Deceased